Recent advances in hardware technologies have enabled electronic devices such as mobile terminals to support various user functions in composite ways. Such electronic devices of the related art now support a multitasking feature.
An electronic device supporting a multitasking feature enables activation of multiple user functions. However, in most cases, only one user function is actually utilized according to user input control. That is, during execution of one application program, to execute another application program, the user of the electronic device may have to perform input control to suspend execution of the current application program and to newly select a different application program to be executed. Such input control for selecting an application program to be suspended and another application program to be executed in an existing multitasking environment may confuse and inconvenience the user, and may cause waste of user time.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.